


unpredicted

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Non-Binary Chara, Other, Soft Chara, This was placed before the war started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chara is unpredictable. and sans sometimes forgot, even if they are mostly annoying jerk all the time, chara is his friend- and has a soft side as well.</p><p>(nah. this wouldn't be all that serious. 90% fluff and comedy i promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	unpredicted

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god this was supposed to be all serious to the end. but then somehow this kinda happened, lol.

Sans was anything but forgetful.

 

Who is he kidding? He is the son of the brilliant royal scientist himself, taught to be as brilliant and hoped to be as big and successful one day, got a sharp brain just like his father, and perhaps drowned himself on every book that doesn’t include fairy tales or book with pictures- which is what he should be reading considering his age, but instead, the content consist of theories, anatomy, math, science.

So, how, in the hell, couldn’t he find the glasses? He was sure he had put it on his dad’s studying table before, sure his table was far from neat considering tons of heavy books, blueprints, and papers scattered around and how his father were always busy attending and working on this, and that, claiming he has no time to do so and he had to spend his time on more important matter. (Sans had teased him on how he was just being _lazybones_ about it. And Gaster, with a mad expression (clearly not really mad of course, he had his own _funny bones_ considering he was the father of a _pun-ny_ guy) threatened him if he called him that again he would do something really, really bad to Sans with the hole in his hands.)

 

(Of course Sans being the good son he is, didn’t listen. And the consequences were unavoidable.)

 

Okay, but with all of that, of course he knew his father wouldn’t just brush it off if he find out that he had lost his glasses. He would get into trouble and just thinking about that makes shiver went down his _spine._ (not really, I just wanted to put on more skeleton jokes.)

 

“Eyyyy, looking for something?”

 

Of course. Of course. sans never really wanted to have organs like humans do, but he would like to own eyeballs for the sake of rolling them every time things like this happens.

“clearly, a glasses doesn’t have his own foot and escape because he’s just sick of being used again and again and again,” sans stroked his chin as if he was thinking of a solution to save humanity from monsters apocalypse. He slowly, in a dramatic way--just like, you know, that lame shampoo ads where girls turned around to show off her amazing black shiny hair--just to amuse them. “give the thing back, chara, that is not mine,” this time, no sarcasm, no joke, no playing around, sans squinted his _eyes-ocket._

 

“Eh really?” Chara makes a tone of mocking gasp as sans shot them the glare. As if the glare were an arrow that hit their feelings, “Loosen up! Sans! Here, let me show you something funny,” Chara put on the glasses, and then put their fist in front of their mouth, eyes closed, face as serious as fuck. Then with their memories, mimicked the Wingdings accent, “I am W.D. G-ass-ter, the most popular scientist from the monster race,” Chara walked around, still with eyes closed, then opened their eyes. Sans _eyes-ocket_ widened when Chara pointed a hand on him. “Get back to work! Don’t be a lazybones! There are still too much to be done! Can monsters be stronger than humans? There should be a solution to this, too many things are yet to be discovered, I’m so busy that I can’t even let my son play around with Chara and Asriel anymore, noooo!” hands covered on their face, they dropped on their knees dramatically, as if fate had decided to put on agony in this person’s life. When Chara heard a muffled chuckle, they got up, even when their vision is a little blurry because they didn’t actually have problems with their eyesight, Chara noticed the tears on the corner of his eyes-ocket.

“How was it, I got few funny _chara-cteristic_ on me, huh?” Chara smiled their proudest

smile. But then their smile faltered when Chara noticed that Sans smile changed into... An annoying smile? Chara just knew that it was annoying, he had gotten around a lot and they had been going places, honestly. And their suspicion was confirmed when sans leaned in, that annoying smile widening.

 

“is that it kid?”

“What?”

“you want me to go play with you and Asriel like back then?”

 

Chara was surprised to hear that. Of course, of course sans had been smart enough to figure that out, and Chara got their naive time- where they let their naive kind heart take over, and let their action express it in the most dumb, stupidest way.

 

Knowing that there is no point on beating around the bush, Chara sighed. “You know, Gaster had been hard on you this few days,” it is embarrassing, seriously embarrassing to admit these kind of things, things about how they needed company of the other, how dumb. They are supposed to depend on their self, despite how many times they had lost count on how Toriel always said that it is okay to let the others help when Chara was thinking about their... Uh, biological father and mother. Chara didn’t know how Toriel saw that ‘troubled’ look on Chara, but, some people just, knew, they guessed in the end.

“And it is no fun playing without you, sure Asriel is fun to play with, I got the talking rocks too, whim-pering-sum, and other. But, sans, I need you and your puns! Your ‘prank’, it was funny. How you suggested on putting on ketchup inside your shirt, yeah? And I would pretend to stab my stomach and the ketchup would look like blood then freak the hell out of Asriel. Problem is, I’m not allowed to buy from the shop owned by Grillby’s father, mom said fire would burn and hurt me if I get too close,” Chara huffed. “if you were there, perhaps we can go to Grillby’s father’s shop together! Things would be like, total fun, and stuff?” Chara then put off the glasses and placed it on sans’s phalanges, who had been listening to the human closely. “my point is, this is really unfair,”

 

Sans didn’t expect this, at all, perhaps he was really becoming what of his father. Keep working, working, doing time-consuming time until he forgot all about the family and friends he had? Thinking about it sure got his bones rattling- of fear. He wouldn’t want that though, but his work is no less important, “hey, kid, list--”

“What is unfair, human?”

Sans instictively goes in front of Chara at the source of voice which tensed them up, and their expectation that they really didn’t want to become reality become reality anyway. The royal scientist himself, was present, on the door.

 

“Dad,”

“Uh, hello, dadster,”

 

Chara might or might not regret the nickname coming out from their mouth when Sans shot them a glare when Chara just didn’t know when to shut up, and let out a pun in the most, not right-at-all time.

 

Gaster sighed, and walked over the two childern. “You know, you cute little human, my original plan was to extract your SOUL from your body to confirm my hypothesis, because I had this theory where- you know, monsters doesn’t really have SOULs like humans do, right? What would happen if I melted your soul, put it onto syring-”

 

“dad, no,”

“Please tell me you are joking,” even if Chara might have several really psychotic thought, that one about the scientist thought just no less terrifying. But then sort-of relief washed over them when Gaster smiled. “Of course I am,”

 

Was sans an idiot? Of course he is, his dad would never- Sans then looked up when he felt the familiar phalanges he had felt countless times before touched his head, and sans caught a hiss coming from Chara.

“That was my original plan when I saw you imitating me,” of course Chara should have been blushing or embarrassed at their action being seen but Chara being Chara chose to hiss one more time. “No, of course, that was a joke, instead...” Gaster sighed. And Chara had hoped, the hope was pretty high- in fact they had hoped that they, probably would convince sans to tell Gaster himself that as a kid, he needed ‘vacation’ or ‘playtime’ just like any other kid. “...i would allow you to play, I will give you break time. Sans, if you felt that you need it, just say it,”

 

Sans heard the ‘oh my god or whatever!’ from Chara, and sans honestly didn’t know what to say. “...thanks dad, so...” this. Now he just felt like he talked like certain ghost monsters around here. “like, right now, I’m off work?”

 

“Right now,” Gaster smiled.

 

Sans then put off his labcoat, smiling at Chara with their wide smile- who was waiting for Sans, and the good times that will come later. When Chara made an eyecontact to Gaster thought,

 

Chara immediately looked away, finally doing the right thing now: getting all flustered and embarassed. “Mr. Gaster, I didn’t know what to say. You were this kind, I-” Chara really, rarely compliment anyone. And when they do, it is perhaps have something to do with it benefitting them or sort of. “I promise I will not take your son’s time for sooo long, your work will not be all scattered!”

 

Chara closed their eyes when they felt phalanges placed on their head. It is not the first time skeleton monster placed thins on their skin, they get those from sans too, but mostly just him flicking their forehead- or grabbing their arm (wait that happened? Sounds like couples.) Chara honestly didn’t appreciate being touched by anyone, their response would be to avoid it quickly. But with sans, somehow they are okay with it (and it’s not like sans was fond of the whole touching thing) and this scientist man, somehow gave the same vibe as sans.

 

“You are a good kid, Chara. Even though I heard more than one complaint from the king and Queen about how you sometimes- misbehaved. But kids do that all the time, right?”

Chara let out a very audible gasp. Someone, older than them, finally understand. “Mr. Gaster, you are my most favorited elder in the underground now!”

sans, even though rolling his eyes, couldn’t keep himself from letting out a soft chuckle. It is warming really to see they got along well. “let’s go, kid,”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Oh, and Chara?” they both turned around when they were about to leave. “You are allowed to visit sans anytime, no need to sneak into the lab like last time. You have brains. Unlike us _boneheads, I am sure you have the potential to help here and there,”_

 

“what? Dad, and they are just- _meathead!_ ”

“Thanks Mister! Two skulls are better than one, am I rite,”

“dad, they would just... mess around!”

“Then, you’ll have to keep an eyes-ocket out for them when I am not around,”

Sans let out a groan. Great, a new problem to be added to his already stressful life. Though, he wouldn’t complain though, perhaps it would not be a so bad idea to have a company while he was working. He in the end didn’t really resent the idea though, “to Grillby?” “To Grillby! Sans use that teleporting ability!”

And as Chara waved to Gaster, Sans looking at his dad with the expression on his face saying something like, ‘bye dad,’ with a flick of his hand, they both were already gone. Gaster smiled as he stopped waving to them. Sure, sans ability were not perfect yet, he could only teleport on such short distance, it would take time to make his son could tavel far enough to the surf-

 

 

“What a cunning, cunning trick, Gaster,”

Gaster stopped smiling completely when he felt a presence behind him. He didn’t bother to look back. He knew who it was: his follower. Not an enemy, and what the kid are going to say are obvious enough to the scientist. He weren’t the royal scientist for nothing.

 

“There was obviously a reason why you allowed the human to visit the lab, isn’t?” it chuckled lightly. How cunning his master is. “When do you want me to steal it then?”

 

Gaster turned around, hand clasped to each other, expression like a mad scientist crazily wanting to prove whether his hypothesis were right or wrong.

 

“Soon, in the right place and the right time. After all kindness were the best mask,”

**Author's Note:**

> i never said it was 100% fluff. :P kinda satisfied with this though.


End file.
